Leyenda Inmortal
by Eckhardt
Summary: La guerra terminó con la victoria de Shingen, pero Kunoichi no está muy segura de lo que su maestro siente por ella. M por contenido erótico.


Leyenda Inmortal

—Nunca había contemplado la luna desde el techo del castillo —comentó el joven Yukimura Sanada, sintiendo la brisa otoñal en su rostro, mirando la noche estrellada en lo alto.

Su acompañante se tiró en la viga central del techo y descansó su cabeza entre las palmas juntas que se apoyaban en la viga. Siempre contemplaba la misma luna día tras día desde su lugar favorito, pero hoy, su señor, por primera vez, le había acompañado en esa noche. Los árboles de cerezo, altos y robustos, se mecían con sus preciosas hojas rosas que se perdían en los primeros vientos frescos del otoño que se acercaba al castillo de Ueda con la ferocidad de mil batallones.

—¿Nunca habéis estado aquí, Señor Yukimura? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida la pequeña Kunoichi— Debes odiar las alturas… Jaja —la ya clásica risita juguetona de la chica hizo que su señor le devolviera el gesto.

—¿Te confieso algo…? —Yukimura se sonrojó, un segundo después lo hizo la preciosa chiquilla con el silencio repentino que se había formado. El viento sopló algo más fuerte— De verdad me dan miedo las alturas…

Kunoichi lució algo sorprendida, mas no dijo nada. No había perdido la sonrisa, pero esta había adoptado un tono más encantador.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que éste es el momento en que más hemos hablado desde la Guerra Japonesa? Creo que deberíamos pelear más seguido contra los enemigos… no lo sé… los extraño un poco… —lo pensó mejor, usando todavía su risita inocente— No, creo que no los extraño para nada. Eran todos unos habladores. Ninguno fue lo suficiente para mi Ninjitsu supremo… —se puso de pié de un salto acrobático— ¡Wow! —gritó, emulando la posición defensiva de un karateca. Luego volvió a recostarse en el suelo, con sus piernas arqueadas, una sobre la otra. Su simpático gorro rosa se desprendió de su cabeza en cuanto ella volvió a mirar al cielo. Las pequeñas y finas manos corrieron a través de sus cabellos para amoldar las cortas y grisáceas hebras detrás de sus suaves orejas.

La noche lucía deliciosa ante los ojos oscuros de la pequeña ninja, la cual contemplaba el iluminado firmamento como si estuviera ahí por vez primera… Siempre se sentía igual. Recostada ahí en su lugar favorito, iluminada únicamente por la clara luz de la inmensa luna blanca y con el rostro a la brisa fría que anunciaba la llegada del otoño. Una mirada hacia abajo del colosal castillo le trajo algo de un vértigo que nunca antes había tenido… ¿Había sido por estar al lado de Yukimura?... No, pensó con una ya acostumbrada carcajada interna… Si caía, caería sobre otro de los techos menores a ese, rodaría y caería sobre el que le sigue, y, luego de tanto girar y girar, aterrizaría en el cuidado parque con el estanque en medio, que a estas horas, lo único que se divisaba de él era el reflejo que daba de la fabulosa y tibia luna. Linda caída, se dijo para sí.

—Que tranquila ha estado esta región, ¿no lo crees así, Kunoichi? —Yukimura encerró sus rodillas con ambas manos, y miró amablemente a la joven ninja, luego su mirada se perdió en el oscuro cielo.

Kunoichi asintió con una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada.

—A veces no recuerdo siquiera como empuñar la lanza, ¿podrías creerme? —dijo él, sin perder la vista en aquel inmenso jardín interior rodeado por los grandes cerezos zumbantes— Desde que se estableció la paz, el señor Shingen ha mantenido su promesa de libertad que tanto amábamos —sonrisa—. Incluso logró convencer a Kenshin, el famoso Dios de la Guerra, para que se le uniera. Creo que elegimos bien a quien servir… ¿no lo crees así?

—Pero quizás tu mentecilla recuerde que no fue fácil —Kunoichi se levantó nuevamente, esta vez con más delicadeza que la anterior. Le dedicó una amplia mirada a su señor. Éste hizo lo mismo—. ¿No te suena el nombre Masamune, Nobunaga, Keiji…?

—…Hanzo —completó Yukimura con algo de desprecio— Gracias por esa, de nuevo.

—Fue un placer darle la lección de su vida. Eso le enseñará a no meter su ojo marcado sobre los Takeda… —Kunoichi volvió a reír. Esperó un momento— ¿Cómo sobrellevas esa herida? Me entretuve pisando paneles para abrir las puertas antes de llegar, perdón por no patear más a Hanzo. El guardaespaldas se mareó entre tanto pasaje.

—Creí que eras una mejor ninja —el comentario no tuvo ninguna intención de lastimarla.

—Te pondría a ti en mi lugar una vez, sólo para que vieras… —le contestó de la misma manera— No ha sido fácil ser tu guardaespaldas. Metiéndote entre tantas peleas locas, ninjas corta cuerpos, mujeres asesinas… ¡Bah!

—¿Celosa? —Yukimura ya había superó su miedo al vértigo, además de el miedo a hablar de las cosas del corazón con su guardaespaldas. La guerra le había ensañado muchas cosas importantes, y la más relevante: que la vida es tan corta como el movimiento de una espada— ¿De verdad crees que Noh quería matarme? ¿Y Ranmoru?… Podría tener una voz de macho, pero parecía una buena mujer asesina.

Kunoichi río para esconder su rubor emergente.

—¡Wow!… Las vi a ambas muy juntitas en el castillo de Nobunaga… Nada como el amor por la tarde… —suspiró burlonamente. La retrospectiva le trajo algo de repudio, además de pequeños celos discretos que por momentos turbaron su divertida y juguetona personalidad.

Ella esperaba que su pequeño comentario sentara el desprecio por Lady Noh, la mortal víbora de Nobunaga. La perra había coqueteado con casi todo los samuráis que se le pasaran enfrente: Mitsujide, Magoichi, Masamune… ¡Yukimura! Eso le hacía hervir la sangre a la pequeña Kunoichi. Algunas tienen mucho, otras poco para mostrar, pensó, mirando su pequeño y todavía no desarrollado torso… Y eso la enfurecía aún más, aún más que el hecho de insinuársele a… a… ¿A Yukimura?... ¡Bah! No podía sentir al joven protegido como ¿su amor secreto? ¡¡Bah!

—¿Qué piensas, Kunoichi? —el joven Sanada la miró amablemente con sus ojos café— ¿Te parece que no veremos a los malos por un tiempo? Se dice que Lady Noh pudo escapar del incendio del castillo de Nobunaga, así que los problemas no acabarán así como así.

El primer nubarrón oscuro cruzó por el despejado cielo con dirección a la gran luna de otoño.

Kunoichi inspiró profundamente para después exhalar una gran bocanada de aire caliente que se transformó en pequeñas gotitas de agua visibles en la luz de la noche.

—Estás bastante atraído por Noh —aunque fuera con un tono de broma, Kunoichi le dolía tener que decirlo y aún más tener que admitirlo—. ¿Tirarse a los colmillos de las víboras es tu deseo de fin de año? —sonrió entre dientes— ¡Ya no quiero saber! —y se dio la vuelta, levantando sus manos hasta la altura de sus rojas mejillas— No seré yo quien te salve de tu Hush-Hush amoroso…

Un segundo nubarrón selló por completo la luna blanca, ayudado por la brisa helada, cerró el contacto total con aquel astro luminoso. El resonar de un feroz trueno estremeció el castillo. El viento comenzó a zumbar más y más fuerte como la bocanada del mismo Dios, atravesando ferozmente los finos y casi inexistentes ropajes de la pequeña niña.

Kunoichi cruzó fuertemente los brazos por su torso, contrajo reciamente los músculos de su espalda y bajó la mirada, apretó los dientes y cerró ambas piernas. El espasmo de la tormenta atravesó aquel tembloroso cuerpo como una serpiente helada. Las primeras gotas se depositaron en el rostro congelado de la ninja rosa.

—¿Hush-Hush? —sonrió Yukimura, repitiendo las exactas palabras de la niña. Se sonreía feliz, mirándola dulcemente con los ojos perdidos en los suyos. Por un momento, no supieron que decir…

…Kunoichi no pudo siquiera abrir la helada boca, no pudo dejar escapar esa bocanada de ese aire interior tenso y reprimido. Nada pareció salir de su boca en aquellos momentos, décadas, o milenios de incómodo silencio para ella. Los ojos de Yukimura le hablaban constantemente y parecían dibujarle lo que cavilaba. Mas los azogados iris de Kunoichi estaban perplejos y mudos, ojos de sorpresa empapados de finas y frías gotas de lluvias que acometían más y aún más ferozmente a cada latido del asustado corazoncito de la ruborizada niña, como si la voluntad del mismo Dios fuera que aquella diminuta boca húmeda gritara al menos una palabra de sustento para sí. Eso era lo único que sus ojos deseaban, era lo único que Él exigía, y era lo que toda su carne pedía a gritos escarizados, como la doncella prisionera en su propio castillo de espinas punzantes…

—…Todo se acabó… —Kunoichi miró asustada a Yukimura al escuchar ese horrible comentario, la sensación se alojó en el débil estómago— La guerra, digo. Ahora sólo queda disfrutar —La ninja dio un respiro interior de alivio, como si le hubiera retirado el puñal que tenía en el abdomen—. Por cierto, ¿Qué harás ahora que todo acabó? —la pregunta de Yukimura fue directa. Se arregló el mojado cabello, y retiró algunos galones de lágrimas celestiales de sus simples y finas ropas de tela roja— Supongo que el clan Sanada no necesite más el servicio de vuestro clan ninja —sonrisa algo hipocrática a los ojos de la niña—. Creo que de ahora en más, éste podría ser tu castillo, no el castillo de tus protegidos… —la sonrisa del joven Sanada brilló al resplandor de la luna de otoño— Lo que significa que están exentos de trabajo.

Kunoichi reacción sorprendida, como si la misma navaja se le hubiera enterrado nuevamente en su herida imaginaria. ¡_¿Qué clase de comentario era ESE!_ El ego de Kunoichi se despedazó contra el techo azulado en el cual estaba ella de pie, mirándolo asustada. _¿Lo habré interpretado mal?_ Pero la paralizada mente de la ninja no le dejó contestar la pregunta que amarraba su estómago y cerraba sus pulmones y congelaba su sangre, más aún que la inapacible tormenta que se avecinaba.

La ninja caminó un paso hacia atrás. ¡_¿Qué fue eso!_

Un segundo pasó se impregnó contra la húmeda madera _¿Alguna clase de insulto?_

Yukimura se levantó asustado.

Kunoichi llegó al borde del techo, a más de veinte metros del suelo _¡¿Qué intenta hacerme pasar! ¡¿Por qué! ¿Estaba haciendo un gran lío por algo tan pequeño? ¿Había razón para retirarse?_

La personalidad juguetona de la chica, por tanto tiempo una personalidad hipócrita e inútil, se había perdido en el viento zumbante, sin que ella lo hubiera notado.

La ninja reculó un centímetro más, hasta que sintió el abismo rugiente a sus espaldas. Veía ahora los ojos mojados de un Yukimura perplejo que se acercaba lentamente, que le suplicaba que no diera un paso más hacia la muerte… _¿Eso era lo que yo quería? _De los ojos del señor Sanada se podía ver la sorpresa y el arrepentimiento, quizás lágrimas _¿o sólo era la molesta lluvia que le daba esa impresión?_

—¡No des un paso más! —ordenó Kunoichi, con una nueva actitud más dura.

—Pero…

—¡¡¡Silencio!

Yukimura la miró como si nunca la hubiera conocido, mas acató sus órdenes. La ninja se dio cuenta al sentir el gesto que siguió a sus palabras. _¿Se había dado cuanta que mi actitud de todos los días no era la verdadera?... ¿Por qué la usaba? _No podía acercarse al joven Sanada sin que él se riese de una de sus tontería y chistes bobos, y cuando le iba a confesar algo importante referente a su corazoncito… ¡Pum! El maldito rubor se apoderaba de su cuerpo pequeño y apenas en desarrollo, igual a la cadena que le empujaba al fondo del abismo. _¿Es mi última posibilidad para redimirme? _La mente de Kunoichi, más bloqueada y cerrada a cada minuto, no pudo contestarle a esa pregunta de vida o muerte. Sentía como su subconsciente reía maléficamente, mientras ella se empapaba en la inexorable lluvia…

—¡Dime que piensas o me lanzo al vacío! —escupió el agua que corría de su rostro y se depositaba en su boca.

Yukimura no dijo nada, más que por la sorpresa de la nueva actitud, sino porque estaba tratando con una posible suicida, y parecía que él era la gran razón.

—¡¡¡Háblame, maldito seas! —volvió a exigir como una fiera.

Él no dijo nada… No pudo decir nada.

La ninja observó sus ropas, ya al no poder mirarle a los ojos oscuros de Yukimura. Las mojadas telas yacían pegadas a su pequeño cuerpo atlético, mostrando los pequeños pechos erizados de una ninja rosa. Los ojos se quedaron helados al caer en conciencia que su señor podía observaba su empapada anatomía, un cuerpo todavía sin desarrollarse y poco acorde con las que fueron primeras exigencias de ella; como sus pequeñas curvas divertidas e inocentes, o la maldita cadera de niña. El caluroso rubor que surgió en sus piernas pudo trepar todo el bloque de su cuerpo y depositarse en sus senos que no tardaron en manifestarse, lo que obligó a la dulce Kunoichi a cubrirse con ambos brazos el horrible espectáculo que estaba exhibiendo su virginal ser exterior.

—¡¡¡Contéstame! —y se insinuó un poco más al abismo, extendiendo ahora sus manos en una total crusificción. Los ojos al frente, venciendo su miedo a él. El barranco rugiente a su desprotegida espalda. Las lágrimas del cielo en todo su cuerpo— ¡¿Qué estás pensando! ¡¡¡Dime si me tienes repudio!

—No… —fue lo único que le contestó su señor, captando por fin el peligro que corría ella, pero sin titubear ni mostrar cambios en su voz— No siento repudio hacia ti, Kunoichi. Esto es un malentendido.

—¡¿Entonces! —El rostro de la joven se veía diferente. Actuaba diferente— ¡¡¡Dime de una vez que es lo que piensas de mí! —sonrisa maléfica— Debes de odiarme para echarme así del castillo. ¡¡¡Dime de una vez lo que te disgusta de mí! —la nueva insinuación al vacío fue más persuasiva a los ojos del joven.

—Yo… yo… —balbuceó un poco nervioso.

—¿Sí? —Kunoichi intentó que prosiguiera, utilizando un poco del desprecio interior.

—¡Yo te amo, Kunoichi!

La ninja abrió grande los ojos, iguales a la oscura luna que se escondía en el cielo. Esas palabras extrañas para ella captaron toda su atención de una manera nunca antes experimentada. El calor que circulaba por sus venas había recorrido también el filo de su piel empapada y temblorosa, haciendo sentir que su corazoncito no estaba latiendo allí, sino que en cada minúsculo, en cada ligamento sentía un palpitar de algo inmenso y repentino, extraño y desconcertante. Las suaves orejitas de la niña evaporaban todas las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que resbalaban de sus finas hebras oscuras y se detenían en su rostro, obligándola a que su dulce rostro ardiera de pena y sorpresa.

Kunoichi resbaló hacia el abismo sin la mínima intención.

Yukimura presenció el tambaleo con una impresión congelada de un miedo interior y de una abrupta sorpresa. Los ojos del señor Sanada contemplaron como las pequeñas y finas piernas de Kunoichi se insinuaron al abismo en menos de un instante, como los débiles brazos y ese frágil torso apenas desarrollado se volcaban a un hoyo más profundo que el mismo infierno. En los ojos de la ninja se podían ver lágrimas cristalinas mezcladas con la helada lluvia otoñal.

El joven Sanada acometió a toda prisa a la posición de Kunoichi en un impulso de adrenalina interna. Su velocidad le fue suficiente como para alcanzar el borde del resbaladizo techo en cuanto las manos de la ninja desaparecían de su vista y se unían al oscuro y húmedo barranco. Yukimura saltó desde el borde de madera, descendiendo en un clavado vertical impresionante, alcanzando gran velocidad. Sus manos lograron asirse del torso empapado de la pequeña niña.

Sólo veinte metros los separaba del oscuro suelo.

Los fuertes brazos de Yukimura rodearon todo el cuerpo de la descendente Kunoichi. Como una manta protectora, las palmas del joven Sanada interrumpieron el aire helado que se metía desde la espalda de la niña y recorría todo su torso empapado. Kunoichi sonrió para sus adentros. Los leves gritos habían callado ya cuando la imagen iluminada del cuarto del emperador se perdía en el rostro mojado de Yukimura. Kunoichi sintió como su señor acercaba todo su cuerpo al de ella en un movimiento desesperado que le arrebataría algo de su poco calor interno hacia el helado ser del joven. Las corrientes de su espalda golpearon ahora el perfil de su cuerpo, sintiendo que ambos giraban lentamente mientras caían aceleradamente en la posición más horizontal y íntima posible. Kunoichi se aferró lo más fuerte que pudo a las ligeras ropas de tela de su joven salvador, rodeando con sus finos brazos toda la espalda mojada de su antes protegido.

Sólo diez metros los separaba de un ahora más iluminado suelo.

Kunoichi, apegada al torso descendente de él, no tuvo el suficiente tiempo como para reaccionar a lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos mojados. Ahora sólo sentía la bocanada de aire que recorría su rostro a velocidades estrepitosas, secando su mojado semblante, quitando lágrimas de unos oscuros y cerrados ojos pequeños y asustados. Todo un cuerpo temblante aún por aquel momento, aquel instante cuando sintió la cadena de la vergüenza empujarle al vacío contra la leve voluntad de una simple niña. El flujo de adrenalina interior, como un torrente furioso y ardiente, fue incluso capaz de bloquear totalmente todas las respuestas reflejas de ella, igual que una piedra cayendo, ella se sintió la carga que obligaba a su señor Yukimura a recibir el… el…

El cuerpo del joven Sanada golpeó algo sólido. El sonido de miles de huesos quebrarse entró por los oídos de una Kunoichi aferrada con cuerpo y alma a un Yukimura que no fue capaz de contener un grito de dolor agobiante, explayado después de una caída impresionante de más de ochenta y dos pies de altura, lo único que los sentidos de Kunoichi pudieron captar fue un leve palpitar de todos los músculos del joven Sanada sobre el cuerpo de ella, un palpitar cansado que se hundía lentamente sobre su cuerpo. Por un momento ella tocó, olió y escuchó al pobre Yukimura convaleciente, con el terror depositados en unos ojos café que se rehusaban a mirar a su protector. Las palmas tibias de la ninja estaban apoyadas en el rostro del joven Sanada, sus piernas encima de las de él, su pechos ligeros estaban a rose de piel con el torso fornido, y su boca dormitaba frente al rostro de él.

Los sentidos de Kunoichi estaban cerrados desde el momento en que el cuerpo de Yukimura había sido elegido para remplazar el lugar de su cuerpo, desde aquel momento ella había cerrado fuertemente los ojos y había intentado sólo escuchar y sentir, pero era tanta la preocupación y tan poco el tiempo, que lo único que había escuchado al momento de la caída fue un pequeño chapoteo ahogado en un grito horrible, seguido de salvajes lágrimas de lluvia; nada más… Pero ahora podía sentir un líquido frío que suavemente trepaba por su vientre y alcanzaba sus rodillas, y penetraba dentro de su entrepierna. Algo frío y cortante erizaba su piel y la sumergía lentamente a él y a ella. Con sus ojos todavía bien cerrados, las palmas fueron quienes percibieron ese líquido helado ascendiente, que cubría medio pectoral femenino, y continuaba ganado terreno a agigantados pasos. Sus ojos, impresionados con sólo el abrir, tuvo que dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo a través de sus brazos y piernas hundidos en un estanque frío, donde un joven de ropas rojas le sonreía a su lado, con una cabeza empapada por la laguna y por la lluvia que chapoteaba y creaba figurillas en las calmas aguas del estanque recubierto de blancas piedras, rodeadas de árboles rosas y enormemente fornidos. Y ahí estaba ella, mirándolo a un chico que se acababa de confesarle/salvarle a ella, sonriéndole a la niña como si todo el peso del mundo se le hubiera retirado de los corpulentos hombros, como si el mismísimo Atlas hubiera soltado el firmamento que cargaba a cuestas y pudiera descansar sólo un momento, igual que un guerrero que hubiera dejado su lanza, clamando que la guerra había acabado y que él había sido el victorioso…

Por otro maldito momento, no supo que decirle a él. _¡¿Cómo podía ser que no se me ocurra nada! ¡Maldito seas Yukimura, me hubieras dejado caer al suelo y no yo contigo! _¿Como había sido capaz de echar esa máscara hipócrita de su rostro y mostrar sus intenciones, preguntarle si de verdad le interesaba su seguridad lo suficiente como para detenerla antes de hacer algo estúpido?… había hecho algo estúpido, de eso no había dudad alguna. _Pero fue Yukimura quien me hizo caer_… Y recordó las palabras de él antes de precipitarse al abismo. El nudo en el estomago le retorció aún más su pequeño ser empapado y golpeado por la lluvia. Las palabras del señor Sanada resonaban dentro y fuera de sus oídos, de sus manos y vientre. _¿Me ama? ¡¿Qué quiso decir con eso! Saltar a salvarme, aún temiendo a las alturas y a su vida, ¡¿era esa una demostración de amor! Y si fuera verdad, ¿me correspondería ese amor, incluso luego de lo que le dije y le hice?_ Lo que la ninja no sabía, era que sus preguntas serían, en breves momentos, contestadas con el más sutil gesto.

_¿Si yo enloquezco, tú seguirás llamándome Héroe? ¿Si yo me siento viva y bien, tú estarás ahí sosteniendo mi mano? Te mantendré a mi lado, no importa que tan duro sea para mí. Tú me haces sentir que yo soy tu enfermedad preferida… que me gustaría ser tu enfermedad preferida. No importa lo que pase al mundo ahora o después, si al final, podemos seguir siendo amigos en mi mente solitaria. _Aquel hermoso himno recorrió la silenciosa conciencia de Kunoichi, igual que los sigilosos nubarrones de un cielo oscuro cruzaban la noche mojada y tormentosa. No sabía quien se lo había recitado. Tal vez ella misma había sido el artífice, pero en cualquier caso, eso era lo que estaba pensando la niña en ese momento, cuando el cuerpo de Yukimura y el de ella se unieron en gran beso húmedo…

El rostro del joven Sanada se había inclinado hacia la petrificada boca de Kunoichi. Ese beso le sorprendió a la ninja, sintiendo que poderosos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo casi sumergido en el agua calma, empapando hasta el comienzo de sus pechos pequeños, que apoyados en el torso mojado de Yukimura, comenzaron a revelarse sobre la ropa pegada a su cuerpo.

_Por favor, dame tan sólo un minuto,_ gritaba su ser interno a la lluvia que caía. _Pero quizás así es mejor_, lo pensó nuevamente con una sonrisa cohibida por la presión de los labios de Yukimura. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? _La pregunta no pudo ser contestada por la vocecita interna que le había obligado a ponerse en un peligro extremo. Era la misma vocecita que le decía que no se detuviera, que no abriera los ojos. La misma que le hizo sentir algo calido dentro, entre sus dos piernitas cortas, algo que nunca había sentido antes, un cosquilleo agradable, miles de hormigas corrían desde sus piernas y caminaba y surcaban metros y metros de piel mojada; igual que centenares de serpientes ardientes, sentía que penetraban en su entrepierna, una tras otra, en un círculo interminable. Algo extraño le sucedía.

_¡Mis pechos! _Se los observó asustada, como lentamente caían en la excitación. _¡Qué vergüenza! ¡No, por favor, no en frente del señor Yukimura! _Y se los cubrió enérgicamente al separase sus cuerpos _¡Por favor, no digas nada de ellos! _Lloraba, pero sus lágrimas se ocultaban entre tanta lluvia _¡¡¡Por favor!_

No tardó en presenciar cómo unas tibias palmas lentamente recorrían su espalda, cómo bajaban hasta por debajo del nivel del agua, y lentamente, como el estaque mismo, se metían dentro de sus pantaloncillos apretados, acariciándole suavemente su parte posterior en lentos círculos, y suaves presiones en ciertos puntos específicos hicieron que algo corriera por dentro suyo…

—¿Qué… haces? —preguntó balbuceante, justo al sentir que algo tibio emanaba de su entrepierna.

—Esto era lo que querías, ¿no es cierto?

Kunoichi abrió grande los ojos, percibiendo su pulso acelerado.

—¿No deseabas que te convirtiera en una verdadera mujer? —apretó fuertemente sus nalgas— ¿Eso no era lo que pedías cada noche en tu solitaria recámara?

—Sí… —tartamudeó asustada, sin nada más que decir. Su oscuro secreto había salido a la luz— Pero… no sé… no sé como hacerlo —confesó suavemente, entre gotas de lluvia.

Yukimura le sonrió, quitando sus manos del trasero de Kunoichi, y devolviendo las palmas mojadas a su espalda, que luego acometerían dentro de su pequeña cueva entre las piernas heladas. Hurgó un momento, y volvió a extraerlas.

—No sabes como hacerlo, y ya te has corrido —sonrió él pícaramente, frotando sus dedos unos con otros en frente de ella—. No te preocupes, iremos despacio.

—Por favor… —susurró casi imperceptiblemente. Yukimura tuvo que acercar su oído para escuchar— No me hagas sufrir mucho —ella se sentía totalmente avergonzada al confesarle su temor a ser lastimada.

—No hay de que tener miedo —la consoló, quitándole lentamente las mojadas ropas que cubrían el torso de Kunoichi—. Voy a cumplir tu deseo de la manera más agradable que puedas imaginar…

Cuando aquellas palabras dejaron los oídos de la ninja, sus ropajes yacían flotando en las asustadas aguas del estanque. Kunoichi agachó la cabeza por la vergüenza, mirándose el diminuto busto excitado y preguntándose si su cuerpo sería capaz de alojar todos los sentimientos de su señor. Como el clan ninja lo decía, ella debía seguir a su amo y obedecerle todos sus mandatos…

Yukimura levantó el rostro de Kunoichi y le obligó a que lo mirara fijamente por varios segundos, luego ella correría la mirada y cubriría sus pechos con ambos brazos.

—Estás apenada —aseguró Yukimura con una sonrisa—. No te asustes —le retiró los brazos de su torso—, no tienes nada que temer… —y la sonrisa de su Señor apagó todas sus dudas.


End file.
